The present invention relates to smoke detection devices and is concerned, more particularly, with a smoke detection device utilizing an electrically operated ionization chamber and the associated circuitry which energizes an alarm signal annunciator.
Ionization smoke detectors are becoming more common devices for monitoring unsafe levels of particulate matter or smoke and detecting fires in commercial, industrial, and residential buildings. Since utility power is generally available in such buildings and such power is generally not interrupted during the incipient stages of a fire or other unsafe smoke condition when alarm signals are needed, it is convenient to energize the smoke detectors with such power.
With ample power available to energize the ionization chamber, the detection circuitry and the annunciator triggered by the detection circuitry, it is possible to design a solid state alarm device which produces a continuous and non-latching alarm signal whenever an unsafe level of smoke exists.
It is, accordingly, a general object of the present invention to provide a smoke detection alarm device which provides a clear and accurate alarm signal whenever an unsafe smoke or other condition exists.